The Jigoku Shoujo and The Tengoku Shoujo
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: What happens when Jigoku Shoujo and her hellmates become a target for a Tengoku Shoujo. A whole mess of trouble and conflicting emotions that was buried with a forgotten past. *REST OF SUMMARY ON PROFILE*


**hey everybody. sorry i didn't say hi in another language, i'm just to lazy to do it right now.**

**i'm updatin early because this story only as "1 Life" left. **

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: None**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Revenge and Mission<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

*BRI~NG~*

The students of Emperor Meiji Middle School* are walking down the hallway to get to the school's cafeteria.

A group of fourteen friends that consist of four black-haired girls, two female blondes, three brunette schoolgirls, and five red-headed teenage girls gathered under their usual Sakura tree that's on school grounds.

Under the tree was a lunch table where they are sitting upon it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After School*<strong>

* * *

><p>The fourteen girl friends gone their separate ways to go home except for one of the black haired girls and a red head, they walk together since they live on the same street.<p>

The red haired female was in a melancholy mood and her friend noticed this.

"Melody? What's wrong?" the black haired girl curiously asked the red head that is now known as Melody **(Pic of Melody : h t t p : / / w w w 9 . a t p a g e s . j p / r o m a s a k a / i m a g e / k o t o r i 8 . J P G**** )**.

Melody Grenville sighed sadly, "Nothing Akina," unconvincingly reassured her black haired friend that is now known as Akina **(Pic of Akina : h t t p : / / b l o g - i m g s - 3 1 . f c 2 . c o m / s / u / t / s u t e t o k o / k i s a r a g i 3 - 1 . j p g ****)**.

Akina Danno knows that something was wrong with Melody but decided not to push it.

"*Sigh*, alright. But when you want to talk about it, you know how to find me," Akina offered.

Melody gave a grateful smile to Akina but a melancholy nod.

* * *

><p><strong>~Melody's Pov~ <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 11:55pm* <strong>

* * *

><p>Everything is quiet in my house, my whole family was sound asleep except for me.<p>

I was sitting at my desk with my laptop on with a page saying 'Webpage Not Found'. The reason for that is because I heard of a rumor that you could access it on the stroke of midnight.

"I know there is always another way. I know I can tell Akina and she can help me out through this but still doesn't feel enough. This is the only way. I can't keep living on when I know that man is still breathing," I mumbled quietly to myself.

I look at my little clock that was displayed on my laptop's start menu bar. At first it says 11:59 then it change to 00:00*.

At that moment I click on the refresh button.

The white page disappeared from my portable computer's screen and was replaced by a black screen. A flame flickered in the middle of the page before disappearing and words, a white bar, and a submit button appeared.

*Sigh*

"Okay... I can do this," I muttered quietly.

I typed in the name of the person I want revenge on and with slight hesitation on my part I finally clicked on the submit button.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Morning* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Akina's Pov~<strong>

"Hey Melody," her whole body stiffed when I called out to her, "are you okay?" I asked.

Melody looked at me. She had this nervous and terrified look in her eyes.

She closed her eyes, gave a nervous smile, and rub the back of her neck, "of course I'm alright Akina. Don't be silly."

I decided not to push for it.

"Okay if your sure," I said, hesitantly, "but let me know when you are ready to talk," I reassured.

Melody nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After School* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Melody is standing on top of the school's roof and looking out towards the setting sun with a black straw doll that has a scarlet thread tied around his neck in her hands.

_"I can do this. I mean why go through all that trouble to get this little straw doll all for nothing,"_ Melody thought to herself.

She inhaled then exhaled.

Melody slightly raise the little doll before pulling the thread.

A harsh wind flew past her that made the doll that flew right out of her hand and fly with the wind, "Your grievance shall be avenged," an old aged male's voice said in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- The Next Day, Saturday* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Mysterious Person's Pov~ <strong>

My contact brought me to our boss.

I got down on one knee. One hand was pressed against the floor while the other hand was balance on my knee with my head bow **(A/N : similar to how Near sits on the floor in the Death Note)**.

My contact followed my move.

"My child... what's the meaning of this. I gave you a very simple elimination mission. One that can only take a day; yet, you have been at this for a year. So... tell me, why you haven't completed your mission?" my boss asked me.

I bowed my head even lower and closed my eyes.

"I am sorry my liege. They work fast. Their leader shows and disappears quickly. They even snatched up their victims before I can reach them. I'm way to far way to actually reach my designated targets. There are times that I made it yet I am too late to stop it," I explained myself.

My boss didn't look pleased with the answer.

He sighed, "Very well. This group was always the slippery one since we only learned of them about two hundred years ago when they have been around for four hundred years. Just continue on with your mission with more effort. Dismiss."

We stand up and stand taunt then saluted, "Yes sir!"

Then me and my contact disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>*When I watched the episodes I saw it says 00:00 instead 12:00. so I can only assume that in Japan 00:00 means midnight. If I'm wrong then I'm sorry but I pulling off some stuff that i saw in the episodes, like 00:00 meaning midnight. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
